Irvine and Selphie's Night out
by dBopglo
Summary: Irvine and Selphie walk around balamb garden...and in the process say what they truly feel about each other


Body Irvine and Selphie's Night Out by dBopglo. 

Disclaimer:I do not own Squaresoft or It's Characters and yack yack yack.... 

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic ever...so try not to flame me that hard...but please tell me the cons of my story.. 

Key: 

_This=_Thinking 

This=regular..duh' 

Enjoy! 

Prolouge: Squall and the group have just picked up President Laguna,Kiros,and Ward from Esthar. After Laguna told his plan everyone decided to take a breather and wait till' tommorrow mouring. Quistis suggested The Balamb Garden as Laguna has never seen it. 

After talking for some time about Laguna's Past adventures they decided to get some rest before there journey to Lunatic Pandora. Squall arranged dorms for everyone(Actually Rinoa forced him too). Squall,Quistis,and Zell all had single dorm rooms while the others took the doubles. Ward and Laguna shared a double,Rinoa and Kiros shared and double, and Selphie and Irvine shared one also. Even though Selphie had her own dorm she decided to crash with Irvine so he wasnt lonely. 

And now the story! 

"Good Night Selphie...*yawn*...dont ler the bed bugs bite..."Irvine told Selphie as he was ready to sleep. 

"*giggles* ...Dont worry Irvy...I'll yell out if I feel something biting.." 

"Ok...good night.." 

Irvine and Selphie each went to there bed and tried to sleep.But, they couldn't because one,they were scared about their upcoming fight and two they were sleeping right next to the person they love. 

_*Wow! I'm so lucky! Irvine's so sweet! The man of my dreams! And ohhh he's so cute!"*_

_*Irvine I think you've found her....I think you've found "HER"....keep on talking to her while you have the chance!*_

Irvine stepped out of bed and decided to go see if Selphie was awake. He wasn't going to say "I love you!" Just like that. He decided to tell her in hints to see if she had the same feeling. 

*Knock Knock* 

"Selphie are you awake? " 

"Now I am you big loser!" 

"Oops sorry..." 

*_damn*_

"No I was kidding!*giggles* Your a little bit too serious....so what do you want?" 

"I was wondering...um..uh....since the caferteria is open 24 hours now wanna get a snack?" 

*_0o0o! What should I do? Say yes you idiot! No! He'll think your desperate! No he won't he's the one that asked you! It's a test! No! Yes! No! Ye..*_

_"Well?"_ Irvine finally grew impatient. 

"Uh sure!"Selphie finally replied. 

*_YES!*_

"Cool lets go!" 

They walked out of the doubles...tense as they might say the wrong thing or trip. 

Selphie put her head on Irvine's Shoulder to untense him and it worked...they walked real slow so they can chat along the way. As Selphie and Irvine walked down the huge halls of the garden they noticed no one was out...as it was late. Irvine wish they could just stay walking and enjoy this time. 

"So Selphie uh...what do you look for in a guy!?" 

_*DO'H! You idiot! Your supposed to ask her that later! Great once were there we'll have nothing to talk about *_

_* He's right in front of my eyes...if only*_

"Well....He has to be taller than me..nice brown hair....hmm....gorgeous eyes...and healthy...how bout' you? 

_*Brown eyes...taller than she is....healthy..thats me! But maybe not...Dont jump to conclusions Irvine."_

"She has to have nice soft skin....short brown hair...happy with her self...and oh! She isn't afraid to fly.." 

_*Soft skin..happy...fly's thats me..! Just tell him!"_

"Irvine I-" 

"So Selphie what do you want?" 

"Huh? Oh!" Selphie was supurised to see that she was in the caferteria... 

"Well?" 

_* Just order something light....he'll think your a pig...but...ohhh so hungry......ahh what the hell just show your human side.."_

__"I'll have 4 hotdogs,2 bags of chips,3 sodas,and some mint breathmints please!" 

"And for you sir?" The nightshift worker asked. 

"Umm...I'll have a hotdog and cherry slushy." 

"That'll be 21.75 gil please."The casher replied... 

After They got there order they sat at the furthest table and ate. 

_*Wow! She's Hungry! She eats fast too!*_

_*Mmmm relish,lemon-lime,and cheese all in my mouth! Yum!*_

__ Selphie was indeed a fast eater as she already ate 3 of her hotdogs before Irvine could finish his hotdog.Afterwards when they were all done, which didnt take that long, they decided to walk around on the second floor. 

"Wow Selphie! You sure know how to orderr!" 

_*You sure know how to order?Man..I'm such an idiot*_

"Uhh I was kinda hungy...sorry.."she mumbled.. 

"Oh no! Its ok...How do you stay so thin?" 

_*He thinks I'm skinny! Cool!* _

"I mostly burn calories during battle...you know with all that adrenaline and stuff...anyways.." 

"Yeah anyways...." 

_*Crap! We have nothing to talk about! Uh might as well just tell her.."_

__"Uh Selphie...I have something to tell you.." 

_*!!! Whats he gonna say?"_

"Uh...um..I...um...uh..um...I-"Irvine tried to say his true feelings about her but...he couldnt...he was just to scared to be rejected. 

"Yeah? Just say it...I'm sure its not that bad.." 

"I.....l..o..ve to to go to the blacany to get some fresh air..." 

_*Im such a chicken-wuss*_

"Sure..." 

As they opened the door the moonlight shined brightly and beautiful as it reflected on them.. 

Irvine could see Selphie's beautiful face...just looking at him...he wanted to be with Selphie for the rest of his life...and he absent-mindedly blurted out: 

"Selphie...you look so beautiful..." 

_*!!!! Oh no! Did I just say that!*_

_*Did he just say that!*_

__"Um..really? Irvy...you do too..." 

"Selphie..uh...Can we sit down?" 

They sat on the edge of the rail that kept people form falling. 

_*how can I say this?How will she handel it?I can't say it! Just do it!"_

"Selphie.....I...think...I'm..falling in love with you...not just because your extrodinarly beautiful but also because of your personality,your love and care you give people,your ability to make people feel....wanted...you made me happy were I thought I was no one ...well..its kinda hard to say..but...your the kind of person I would want to spend the rest of my life with..."Irvine finally said his feelings and felt a huge load off his back.__

_*!!!!*_

"Oh my god! Irvine..I'm in love with you too! From the moment I saw you trip on the stairs till now....you make me feel...wanted.." 

_*YES!!WAHOOOO!! IRVINE YOU THE MAN!Wait...trip on the stairs! She saw that! O well..I dont care..she loves me and thats all that matters to me...*_

__ "Selphie,I love you.." 

"Irvine...*giggles*...I love you too!" 

She hugged him and Irvine gladly accepted the hug.Selphie felt secure in his arms.Irvine felt complete in her arms. 

Irvine kissed her on the lips... 

_*!!!Wow cherry flavor!MmMm..cherry's my favorite flavor now...*_

__

__ After an eternity they moved their lips away.... 

They talked until sunrise talking bout' the future and occasionally just laid they're, Selphie lying on top of Irvine looking at the stars while Irvine had his arms around her, savoring these moments wishing it lasted forever.. 

Finally the sun-rise came.. 

"Selphie...today is the day there's finally meaning to my life..." 

THE END 


End file.
